James Rossi
by Arminia
Summary: James Rossi is a CIA Agent who's always away on assignments. Until he decides it's time to settle down and spend time with his family. He finally meets his dad's BAU team, and finally meets Spencer Reid who already caught his interest from the pictures James had seen. AUish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ugh I know, I probably shouldn't be starting another fanfic, no matter how long or short but I've had this idea for a while and needed to let it out.**

 **IMPORTANT: This IS an AU that takes place somewhere in season 9 except Emily never left at the end of season 7 so there is no Blake (Though I did grow to love her but she's too hard to write for me), obviously Rossi's son James never died, instead Carolyn died after giving birth to him. Rossi still went on to marry Hayden (his second wife) but with James in the picture it went differently for them. They stayed married but still had Joy so Rossi was around from the beginning. The years of all that may be off, but I tried.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

James David Rossi didn't need a lot to make him happy. He didn't need things like money or fancy things. All he needed was the people he loved surrounding him with genuine smiles on their faces.

James sat on a chair on the backyard patio, a small smile on his lips as he watched his family.

His father David Rossi had his arm wrapped around his wife, Hayden Montgomery who was technically James' stepmother but he had called her mom for as long as he could remember. His father's first wife Carolyn was his biological mother, but she had died shortly after giving birth to him. Hayden and his father had got married when he was 4 years old, she was the only mother he's ever known. Though he had a habit of calling her mom out loud and to others, but she was always Hayden in his own head even though she was so much more.

Her own gaze was on the three beside them.

A woman who looked so much like Hayden was one of them. His halfsister Joy Struthers. He had rarely met any woman who was more beautiful than his younger sister. Though that may have been because he didn't have an interest in woman like _that_. Hayden always liked to joked about how he was 35 years old and hadn't started a family yet, but how Joy was only 28 and already had her own little family. He didn't mind so much, his little sister deserved it.

Next to Joy was her husband Shawn. James considered Shawn a good friend, he honestly thought there would be no better guy for his sister. Joy and Shawn were both bent over showing a little boy how to hold the light sparkler.

Their son Kai Struthers had turned 4 this year. A smile was rarely ever not on the little boy's face. James had always spoiled his nephew, no matter if he was there in person or on an assignment. James felt his smile grow as he watched his nephew squeal about how the sparkler colors reminded him of a police car, his latest obsession.

"Doing alright, son?" James blinked, not even noticing his dad had come up to him.

"I'm perfect."

Dave sighed. "I know that's not true. Anyone can see you're happy to be here, but you already feel it don't you?"

James didn't have to answer for his dad to have the answer to that question. If anyone knew how he felt about leaving the job, it was his dad. Even though James hadn't been doing it as long as his dad had before he retired for those few years.

"I shouldn't even feel like this, I still have my job. Just no more going out on assignments. I'll be sitting in the office with my team."

"You could always switch to the FBI." Dave joked.

James chuckled. "No thanks, I know you're not the biggest fan of the CIA but I like my agency just fine."

Honestly James wouldn't have minded changing agencies but he liked the team he was in. It was a childish reason to stay in the CIA just for the friends he had, but it wasn't like his job was terrible.

"How about you wait to decided till after you've met my team."

James looked at his dad with wide eyes, "What?"

His dad smirked. "I already cleared it for you to come visit and meet my team tomorrow."

"Cases!" James exclaimed. "Don't you have cases to do...paperwork to fill out...people to give profiles to?!"

James only got a laugh in response before his dad walked away.

He groaned.

James didn't have anything against his dad's team of profilers who were practically family to him, he hadn't even met any of them yet except for the team leader. But it had been years since he had last seen Aaron Hotchner. James' job kept him away from home almost constantly. While most of his team stayed at or around the office, James always volunteered to be the one sent on the far away assignments. Rarely being around meant he hadn't yet met the BAU family.

His dad had pictures scattered in the halls of the mansion of his team so he knew what each of them looked like, and listened to the stories he was told.

Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch as everyone called him, was the team leader. A guy who looked like he never laughed a day in his life and could murder you with one glare but was really a caring guy who was a big softie inside. James came to that conclusion himself after meeting him a couple of times when Hotch's son Jack was around.

Derek Morgan. The muscle, flirt, and playboy of the team. Or former playboy as James was told when his dad told him about Derek's girlfriend Savannah. He would do anything for the people he loved, and would not hesitate to risk his life for the members of his team.

Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as she liked to be called. The woman on the team who may look the most delicate but could knock you down on your ass in a second. James' dad had shown him pictures of her wedding that had happened in the backyard of the mansion, James always smiled whenever he looked at the picture of everyone gathered around smiling. Her son Henry was almost more adorable than Kai.

Emily Prentiss. A woman who James would hope he never made angry or got on the bad side of. She could probably murder him 50 ways with a paperclip. James had a feeling his own muscles wouldn't save him if he ever went against the dark haired woman. She knew multiple languages and had been on her own fair share of assignments during her Interpol days.

Penelope Garcia. Someone who could take you down with just her computer in seconds. James knew she was the light of the team, the one who kept things bright and happy no matter how bad of a case they were sent on. He also heard countless stories about the flirty platonic relationship she had with Derek, some of the things he heard them say to each other during work even made _him_ blush.

Then there was Spencer Reid.

James was nervous about meeting the youngest member of the BAU team. He had taken notice of how much Spencer had grown as the years of pictures went by. At first James found him adorable like a puppy. But then his dad had shown him a picture of a party they had thrown for Spencer at the office for his 30th birthday. A wide grin was on his face as his teammates arms were thrown around him. James could swear he stopped breathing for a few seconds. Spencer Reid had grown up. James had been caught staring too long at the picture, his dad's eyes had watched him with a certain look. He didn't have to be a profiler to know his dad knew of his _slight_ crush on the guy even though he'd never met him. His dad could go on forever with stories about Spencer. His smarts, how odd he was at times but endearing at the same time, and how his dad found him highly annoying the first time he met the young BAU member but had grown to think of him as a son.

James would just have to play the confident CIA Agent when he met the 32 year old genius.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

James was taken to Quantico early the next morning. His dad seemed excited about finally introducing him to his BAU family, James just tried to keep his nerves down. There was a chance they wouldn't like him afterall. And if they didn't well..things would be awkward.

"Are you sure about this?" James couldn't help but ask when they were on the elevator.

"Son, they're going to love you. Stop worrying." Dave said, his hand squeezing James' shoulder for support.

"I hope so." He mumbled under his breath.

When they finally reached their floor, his dad practically dragged him to the glass doors. Oh yeah...confident CIA Agent indeed.

James took in the quick glance he would get of the team before he was finally introduced. They were all crowded around one of the desks in the bullpen.

Hotch stood slightly more off to the side, his lips pulled up slightly with his arms crossed. His head was shaking as if the sight in front of him was humorous and ridiculous. Derek stood close to him, laughter shown on his face with a wide smile. JJ and Emily both leaned against the desk on opposite sides, grinning at Spencer that sat at the desk while Penelope was bouncing in her spot. They were all staring intently at something on the desk. James moved slightly to the side to see what it was.

Only to hear a pop noise and feel something hit his forehead.

James blinked. A black cylinder object was in front of his feet.

His dad bursting into laughter shook him out of his thoughts.

"What...in the hell was that?" James blinked. "And who said you could laugh old man?"

Dave snickered. "Your face."

"I...I-I'm so sorry!"

James gulped when he realized it was Spencer who talked.

"It's fine!" James said quickly, ignoring the look he got from his dad. James leaned down and picked up the black object. "But what in the hell was that?"

He tried to ignore the snickering the team was trying to hide...and failing at it. Even Hotch looked like he was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Uh...science magic?" Spencer said sheepishly.

James raised an eyebrow. "You do realize if that thing had enough force it could take someone's eye out?"

"Actually, technically it couldn't take a person's eye out. The object is too wide and-"

"Dear god Pretty Boy, let me have some coffee first before you go on a rant." Derek said with a laugh.

Spencer wrinkled his nose. "Then you should have grabbed some instead of coming right over here to see what I was doing."

"I was curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat." JJ said with a grin.

"Oh hush you!" Derek said.

Hotch shook his head. "Well if you're all done arguing...It's nice to see you again, James. It's been a while."

James shook the hand Hotch offered him. "You too, Hotch. How's Jack?"

"Good, he asked about you a few weeks ago."

James couldn't help but grin. Jack was an adorable kid. This team must have damn good genes when it came to making cute kids.

James glanced over at the team to see them trying not to butt in and ask questions.

"Guys." Dave said, his hand landing on James shoulder. "This is my son, James Rossi."

"Oh my god! Mini Rossi!" Penelope squealed, James had to catch himself as the colorful woman jumped at him in a hug.

"Uh..hi." He laughed, looking at the team when she finally let him go. "My dad told me all about you guys."

"I hope it was all good." Derek said with a grin.

"Of course!" Dave gave Derek a look that had the man laughing and raising his hands.

"Penny, I don't think you could really call him a Mini Rossi…" Emily said with a snicker. James felt his cheeks turn color when he noticed all three girls staring at him. So he had some muscles, so what? He shifted uncomfortably. Usually he didn't care if girls stared at him, he didn't like them anyway. But these three girls weren't just some stranger or a target for a case.

"Can you all stop checking my son out?" Dave said, his eyebrow raised.

At least they looked a little sheepish about it.

"I'm a girl, so sue me." Emily said.

"Hey, I'm married." JJ said with her hands up in surrender.

"I always enjoy another stud muffin to stare at." Penelope said with a shrug. James tried not to laugh at how she didn't sound ashamed what so ever.

"Hey!" Derek said, pouting slightly at her.

"Aw don't worry my Chocolate Muffin, you're still my favorite to stare at."

James' eyes wandered over to Spencer who still sat in the chair, the younger man quickly averted his gaze. James bit his lip to keep from smiling when he noticed the redness of Spencer's cheeks. The genius was checking him out. An accomplishment indeed.

It was an hour later that found them all gathered in the conference room sitting at the round table. They had been getting to know each other a bit, but had avoided the subject of work until now.

"So, Rossi said you were with another agency but didn't tell us which one." Derek asked.

"CIA." James said simply.

"Really?" Penelope asked. "Why the CIA?"

James shrugged. "I was planning on joining the FBI like dad but I went to this lecture and the guy was an Agent. He made me interested so I checked it out, met some great people, and decided it was right for me."

"Why the long assignments?" Spencer asked, James noticed he really was generally interested. In him or the subject he didn't know but he was glad for it either way.

"I realized that I didn't like sitting in the office, I had to keep moving or I'd drive myself insane. I liked doing what I do, and although it pulled me away from my family, I wanted to do it for as long as I could."

Spencer looked confused. "So why stop?"

James was confused until he realized he was talking in past tense. "I miss home. I realized...it's time to settle down a bit. I'm still going to be an Agent and go on assignments, but no longer any out of state or country long term ones."

"Yup, my boy is sticking around." Dave said with a smile. James kicked his dad's leg when he noticed him giving Spencer a look as he said those words. Spencer cleared his throat.

Oh god his dad was embarrassing. He was a grown man, he didn't need his dad to set him up!

Then again, he hadn't had a relationship in years…

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Two weeks later was when James saw Spencer again. He was rushing towards the stairs of his new apartment building when he collided with someone.

"Oh fuc-" His words died when he saw who it was. How could he have not seen Spencer in front of him?

"James!" Spencer exclaimed in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

Spencer had the same look of confusion. "I live in the building, only right down the hall."

James gaped at him. "I live right down the hall!"

"Apartment 23."

"25." James laughed. "Looks like we're neighbors."

"When did you move in here?"

"Only about a week ago. Dad didn't tell me you lived in this building…"

Oh his dad was going to hear it.

"Though…" James said. "Maybe it was a good thing he didn't. I mean, I get to be neighbors with you afterall."

Spencer blushed. "Um...not sure why that'd be a good thing."

"I get to see you more." James winked at him. The younger boy blushed more.

Damn he was cute. Especially with his short hair messed up in different directions. He wondered if Spencer's hair was like that in the morning too…

"W-What's that look for?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing." James laughed it off.

"Weren't you rushing somewhere?"

"Oh! I was supposed to be meeting with my dad for dinner."

"Shouldn't you be going then?"

"What about you? Any plans." James asked. Spencer shook his head.

"How about I ask my dad for a rain check, and make us something?"

"W-Why would you-"

"I want to." James quickly said. "My dad was just going to sit and finish his next book today anyway, this will give him more time."

"If...if it's okay, I think I'd like that."

James tried not to grin at the breaks in Spencer's voice. He was nervous.

Not wasting any time, James took out his phone to text his dad.

 _Need a rain check on dinner, gonna stay in and cook instead._

It didn't take long for a response.

 _Good. I wasn't planning on showing up anyway._

James let out a noise of exasperation.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, looking slightly worried.

 _Just wait until we get to the gun range next week, I'm kicking your ass old man!_

 _Funny. Have fun with Reid...just not TOO much fun._

James blushed. "Uh my dad never planned on coming to dinner anyway...he had a feeling i'd run into you…"

He watched as it took a few seconds for realization to form on Spencer's face.

Spencer cleared his throat. "Oh.."

 _Now that's none of your business._

James put his phone on silent and slipped it into his pocket. "Come on, I'll even make you a huge cup of coffee."

Spencer grinned, immediately racing towards his apartment.

"I see...more excited for the coffee than spending a night with me?" James teased.

Spencer blushed at his words. Instead of asking him to move away from the door that he was standing in front of, James leaned close to him to unlock the door. His face only inches away from Spencer's.

"The coffee's only an added bonus."

James' mouth opened a little in shock before he grinned.

"Are you flirting with me, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer only bit his lip in response. James barely held in a groan at the image of him biting his lip added to his blushing.

If only his co-workers could see how foreword their awkward genius could actually be.

Then again, he'd rather like to keep this Spencer all to himself.

James felt his heart beat faster when he noticed Spencer glance at his lips if only for a second.

This man would be the death of him.

 **A/N: Tell me if you guys want this to be continued.**

 **Also, for any of you reading this who have read my fanfic Quantico Academy, I was thinking of writing more for it but I found myself disliking where I went with it so if I DO continue it, I'll make it like the pregnancy storyline was all just a dream. Unless enough of you want to keep it the way it is.**

 **Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and or followed. It means a lot to me that you guys like it enough to read :)**

 **And a thank you to SpenceFTW who pointed out my mistake of calling Joy James' stepsister when it was meant to read halfsister (which I fixed).**

 **Disclaimer: I only own any OC's.**

 _ **Three Months Later:**_

James let out a yawn on his way towards his desk that morning. He lifted the coffee in his hand making sure to take a large gulp of it not even caring that it burned his mouth slightly.

"Someone had a long night."

James rolled his eyes. He knew his team would tease him when he was practically dead on his feet this morning.

"Yes Kaleb, I had a long night." James said with a little sarcasm thrown in.

Kaleb Fornell wiggled his eyebrows as he stared at James with a large grin. James with his lack of sleep, would have loved to smack the grin off his friends face.

"Oooooh did you and the cute genius finally solve the sexual tension?"

James groaned at the voice of his other friend and teammate. Tria Bonham was the only woman on the team...but he would warn anyone to not let the pretty face fool you.

"Well it's good you finally got some." Kaleb said. "All that growling at your paperwork and daydreaming about your crush was getting annoying."

"Hasn't it been like...4 years?"

"3." James mumbled.

Kaleb snickered while Tria pat his head which he immediately swatted away.

"Seriously, you two should just get it over with already." Tria said. "Anyone could see the attraction between you two."

"You haven't liked anyone like this in a long time." Kaleb added.

James groaned. "I know! Spencer is...different. He can be confident but most of the time he's awkward and stutters, and he's not use to..affection."

"So?" Tria rolled her eyes. "Tell the guy you like him, then give him some time to figure himself out since he's not use to it. If he likes you back, he'll tell you when he's ready."

"And if he's never ready?"

Tria reached over to smack his head. "Of course he is! I only seen you two together once and I could see he liked you back."

"Ow." James grumbled. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Children, behave."

James, Tria and Kaleb gave their Team Leader a sheepish look. Franco Boyd was like Hotch in some ways, but unlike Hotch, Franco wasn't as serious like. The last person on the team walked up to them from behind Franco, their teams Senior Agent though he was only in his mid 40's just like Franco. Holden Slater chuckled at the three younger team members that resided in their bullpen.

"Talking about the FBI Agent again?" Holden teased.

"I hate you all." James muttered.

James tried to block out their teasing as he thought about his night.

" _Come on Spencer, live a little!"_

" _We shouldn't be doing this!" Spencer said in a high voice. James only laughed._

" _It's not like a little taste is going to kill you."_

" _Yes it could." Spencer wrinkled his nose. "The flour in the dough can contain bacteria that can cause diseases."_

 _James rolled his eyes. "Live a little, it's only a taste. I'm not asking you to eat the whole bowl."_

 _James held up the spoon of cookie dough, practically waving it in Spencer's face._

" _It's not a crime to not have tasted cookie dough."_

" _I know." He chuckled. "I just think it's something everyone should try at least once."_

" _Fine." Spencer groaned. "But only if you do it first."_

 _With a mischievous grin, James ate some of the cookie dough off the spoon before practically shoving the rest in the other man's mouth._

 _Spencer's eyes widened a little._

" _It's….actually pretty good." Spencer said hesitantly. James bit his lip to not groan out loud when Spencer licked his lips._

" _Told you."_

" _But no more." Spencer said with a pointed state. "I don't need you dying on me from eating cookie dough."_

 _James sighed. "That'd be a lovely way to die."_

 _Spencer swatted his shoulder._

 _James loved how out of his shell Spencer was with him._

" _Do I need to call Hotch and tell him you're abusing me?" James teased._

 _Spencer turned to his coffee mug and mumbled. "Says the guy who likes it."_

 _James eyes widened a little before a laugh burst from his lips. This man would never stop surprising him._

" _Only if it's you." James whispered leaning close to Spencer._

 _The younger man's cheeks turned color._

" _Go back to your cookie dough." He mumbled._

" _Like you said, I could die." James teased. "And I'm pretty sure you'd miss my company if I did."_

" _Maybe…" Spencer said, his voice breaking a little._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Do I have to lock you two together in a closet or something?"

"Dad…" James trailed off with a groan. Figures those were the first words his dad would say to him when he arrived at the house for the weekly family dinner that started when he decided to end the long and far assignments.

"Dave." Hayden said in a scolded tone. "Leave James alone, he only just got here."

"Thanks mom." James said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey! I'm trying to help our son out with his settling down plan. Spencer would be the perfect son-in-law."

Joy snickered from her spot on the couch. "That's if James ever grows a pair."

Shawn laughed and shook his head from his spot next to her.

"Thanks for the support." James said sarcastically.

Kai looked up from the toy police car he was rolling around on the floor. "Why don't you ask him out on a date, Uncle James?"

"'Cause he's a chicken."

James stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"But you like him." Kai said with a roll of his eyes. "If he says no, then you say thank you and go back to being friends."

James opened and closed his mouth. He supposed his nephew had a point. Though he certainly wasn't going to say 'thank you' if he got rejected. Unless he was doing something along the lines of thanking Spencer for being honest.

"That's it." Dave finally said. "I'm just locking you two in a closet!"

"David Rossi!" Hayden yelled. "Don't you dare go locking my son in a closet!"

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

He should have expected this.

His dad had locked them in a storage room together. Figures.

At least it wasn't a closet. He glanced at Spencer who was glaring at the door. James knew Spencer would have been freaking out if they were stuck in a small space such as a closet, the storage room was spacious enough that they could both have their own breathing room if they pleased.

Yet James found himself close enough to Spencer that all he had to do was take a step forward and he'd be right in front of the genius.

"Just to give you a fair warning..I'm killing Rossi when we get out of here." Spencer grumbled.

"I'll give you a hand." James muttered. He didn't mind being stuck with the other man...but his dad couldn't go around locking people up in a room together!

They already tried getting out. After watching Spencer pull on the door and shout for someone, James tried picking the lock and even went as far enough to use force on the door. But no luck. Who knows what his dad could have done to the other side of the door to keep them in.

"Hey Spencer.."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question? If it offends you or...makes you uncomfortable you can just ignore me."

"Sure..I doubt you could ask anything that would offend me."

James bit his lip. It was a random question to ask but it was something he needed to know if he was ever going to risk his friendship with Spencer by doing something like asking him out on a date.

"Are you..only interested in girls or.." James awkwardly asked, his heart racing as Spencer's mouth opened a little at the unexpected question.

"Actually...I don't have a preference."

James felt his mouth twitch upwards. "Oh uh, that's cool."

Cool? _Cool?_ Man was he lame. Spencer probably thought he was an idiot.

He suddenly felt Spencer grab his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Spencer looked worried. "Your face is red and you look like you're having trouble breathing."

James cursed himself. No way would he tell Spencer that he just made James weak in the knees

Spencer licked his lips in confusion.

James couldn't help the groan that escaped. His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened.

"Wha-"

He knew Spencer was saying something to him by the movement of his mouth, but James couldn't focus on anything but the thought of finally pressing his own lips against Spencer's. He had watched the man lick his lips too many times and it always got to him.

"Oh fuck it!" James said out loud before grabbing Spencer's face between his hands and leaning down to smash his lips against the younger man's.

A sound that sounded like a squeak of sorts came from Spencer and it almost made James pull away, but then Spencer's hands fisted his shirt. He felt relief fill him when Spencer started kissing him back and pulled him closer. He moved his hands from Spencer's face and instead moved a hand to the back of Spencer's neck, threading his fingers through the man's hair that was just grown enough in the back for him to pull on.

James slowly pulled away, smiling when he heard the quiet whimper Spencer made.

"I'm going to have to thank my dad instead of killing him." James mumbled, his forehead resting against Spencer's.

"How long do you think he's going to keep us in here?"

"No idea." A smirk started forming on James' face. "But we uh, should probably make the most of it...pass the time, ya know?"

If it was possible, Spencer's cheeks turned more red. "I have no objections."

James chuckled before kissing him again, both of them smiling into the kiss.

They both ignored the smug look Dave gave them when he finally let them out an hour later. Spencer sitting on one of the desks with James standing between his legs, no space between them as they made out like two teenage boys kissing for the first time.

Spencer didn't even look embarrassed. Instead a happy grin was on his face as he walked back to his desk.

They both knew James would be knocking on Spencer's door that night.

 **A/N: Okay so this was probably a bit rushed, but I honestly didn't expect people to like this that much, so I wasn't prepared to write more of it. But I hope it was decent enough. If I come up with more ideas I'd definitely write more of this pairing.**

 **Review and tell me your thoughts, opinions or ideas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and or followed. You guys make me want to keep writing more for this but sadly I think it'll be ending soon. Maybe one or two more chapters? And maybe something to follow it up. I don't want to keep it going for too long so that way it ends up completeled.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but any OC's.**

 _ **Four Months Later:**_

James didn't know what was wrong with him.

It had been 7 months since he had settled into his sort of new position, he was no longer questioning his choice. He no longer felt the need to constantly be moving from assignment to assignment.

He was happy. His family was just a few minutes drive away from him and they still kept up the weekly dinners at his parents place except every now and then they were joined by the team or at least a member or two. He went out with his own friends slash team and also went out with the BAU team every now and then. James had countless drunken stories he could tell when it came to the members of the BAU. And best of all, he had his boyfriend Spencer Reid.

So why was he always pushing Spencer away or making excuses to leave when Spencer made hints at wanting more. James couldn't even handle being shirtless during those nights at the others apartments. He was a grown man, this wasn't even his first relationship but yet the panic always set in.

They had known each other for 7 months, dating for 4 of them though everyone liked to joke that they'd been dating pretty much the whole time anyway. Now they even practically lived together with their apartments being right next to each other. James knew it wasn't from the shock of it being _Spencer_ wanting to take it to the next level, unlike everyone else he knew Spencer was pretty damn confident. Even more so when it came to knowing and getting what he wanted. James was usually the confident one when it came to intimate matters, so why was that suddenly not the case anymore?

James could still see the hurt on Spencer's face when he had once again pushed Spencer away the night before.

" _Wait!" James quickly said when Spencer reached to lift up his shirt._

 _Spencer blinked and pulled away, James cringed inside at the hurt look thrown at him._

" _I um...I forgot that I needed to write up this report for my last case, Franco wanted it in tomorrow morning."_

 _James knew it was a lame excuse but he still got off the bed._

" _If you don't want to be with me, just say so." Spencer whispered. James clenched his eyes shut._

 _Slowly he turned to face his boyfriend who was now sitting up on the bed._

" _You know I do, Spencer." James moved forward and gave Spencer a kiss that he tried to pour all his feelings into._

 _Spencer's eyes were a little moist when he pulled away. James quickly turned away before Spencer could see his own eyes._

James downed the rest of his beer.

"Another?" He asked the man at the bar. The man gave him a look. Okay so he had a bit already, who cared?

"Maybe you should stop…"

"Go away Tria." He growled, immediately taking a sip of the new beer placed in front of him.

"We're worried about you, man." Kaleb said, his hand moving towards James shoulder that he shrugged off.

"I'm fine. Don't you have a wife to get home to?"

Kaleb shook his head. "You know Lily is at her sister's place tonight."

"So go bug someone else!"

"James.." Tria frowned. "Is everything okay with Spencer?"

James laughed coldly. "Everything's perfect! So perfect that I wouldn't be surprised if he dumped my dumb ass tomorrow!"

He ignored the look his two friends shared.

"Ya know we haven't had sex yet?" He blurted out. "I mean you'd expect that since we haven't been dating _that_ long or 'cause some people expect Spencer to not want to with the way he is sometimes but wanna know what's funny? He wants to!"

"And...it's funny because?" Tria asked.

"I keep pushing him away! I'm the one rejecting him! It's only some time before he gets tired of it and dumps me for someone who isn't going to be a coward acting like some teenage virgin!"

"Well that explains the drinking." Tria mumbled. James gave her the finger.

"And you have no idea why.." Kaleb said with a worried tone. "Maybe you should just talk to Spencer about it."

Tria nodded in agreement. "Talk to Spencer, maybe he'll figure out why I mean not only is he smart as hell but he's a profiler."

"That's if he doesn't leave me first." James said bitterly.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

A week had past and he still hadn't talked to Spencer about it. James immediately noticed the changes. Spencer no longer tried to initiate more and the hurt looks thrown James' way had stopped.

It confused him.

They really needed to talk.

James let out a breath he was holding before raising his fist to knock on Spencer's door.

James heard a quick 'Coming!' be shouted from inside before the door opened.

"We need to talk.." James mumbled.

Spencer nodded and let him walked into the apartment. He practically threw himself down onto Spencer's couch.

"I'm sorry."

"You aren't...breaking up with me are you?" Spencer asked worried.

James quickly grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "No! Of course not."

"Then what could you be sorry for?"

"For..pushing you away. Making excuses."

Spencer gave him a soft smile. "Have you figured out why yet?"

James' eyes snapped to Spencer's. "You know why!"

"I have theories." Spencer said. "It took me a bit to figure out why you wouldn't want to go further, but I think I have."

"Well? Care to share?" James asked anxiously. He needed to know why he had trouble doing something he _knew_ he wanted.

"Well..It's been awhile since you've had a serious relationship, but ones you did have didn't really have the possibility of being too serious since you were always working but now that you aren't leaving long term anymore...you're scared that if we are more..intimate..that i'll suddenly become real."

James thought about it for a minute. It did make perfect sense.

"There's more." James suddenly said.

Spencer nodded. "I've had quick glances at the scars."

James' hand moved to his chest. There was no way you worked the assignments he's done and now come out of it with some scars.

"You think...I'm self conscious of my scars, which is holding me back?"

Spencer gave him a smile. "I think you're still beautiful."

James' heart jumped. No one had called him beautiful before. Should guys even like being called a term usually used for woman? James didn't know. But the feeling he got proved he wouldn't mind Spencer saying it to him again.

"You haven't even seen them fully." James mumbled.

"Then let me." Spencer said softly with one of those little breaks in his voice that James loved.

James swallowed roughly, watching intently as Spencer moved to take his shirt off. James finally let him. A small feel of panic still there that he ignored.

He could swear his heart stuttered as Spencer ran his eyes over his now shirtless torso. Spencer reached out to touch one his scars. They weren't anything too bad, just a criss cross of marks where a knife had gone too deep to not scar. But no one had seen them before except his doctors. Not even his dad knew of the scars he now had.

"Beautiful." Spencer whispered.

James looked into Spencer's eyes.

And he was suddenly hit with the feeling of _forever_. James was expecting the feeling of panic just like every other time, he was expecting the panic of it being _real_ like Spencer had said. But he only felt love.

James could easily see himself never letting this man go.

 _He fidgeted in front of the mirror as he tried fixing the annoying tie wrapped around his neck._

" _Let me do it." James let out a sigh of frustration and turned to his dad, Dave rolled his eyes fondly at his son before fixing the tie James had somehow made a mess of._

" _Nervous?" Dave asked._

" _Hell yes." James scoffed. "But...more excited than nervous."_

 _Dave smiled and stepped away now done fixing James' tie. "Good, that means you're not going to run away before you reach your soon to be husband."_

 _James smiled. "Never. Spencer is...the man of my dreams."_

" _I'm so proud of you." Dave said, grabbing James' face and kissing his cheeks. James grinned._

" _My son is finally getting married!" Hayden suddenly said, bursting through the doors. James found himself tightly wrapped in a hug._

 _James laughed and hugged his mother back before hugging his sister who had ran in behind their mother._

" _You're already glowing." Joy said with a smile. "Now..when can I expect a niece or nephew?"_

 _Hayden's eyes widened. "Yes! I need more grandchildren."_

" _Then why are you looking at me!" James said. "Joy can give you more."_

 _Joy smacked his arm. "I already gave her one!"_

" _I haven't even said 'I do' yet!"_

 _Joy suddenly squealed and wrapped him in another hug. "My brother is getting married!"_

 _James grinned widely. "Only a few more minutes until I can call Spencer my husband."_

" _I call all bragging rights!" Dave said. "If it wasn't for me who knows how long it would have taken for you two to grow a pair."_

 _James rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming from the second he and Spencer got together in that damn storage room._

James pulled Spencer off the couch, leading him towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

James only pushed him down onto the bed. He moved over Spencer and placed a long kiss on his lips.

"Positive. I want something real with you."

Spencer whimpered as James started placing kisses down his neck while his hands went lower down Spencer's body.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Later in the night, Spencer was curled up against him and James felt nothing but happiness.

James ran his fingers through Spencer's hair before placing a kiss against his forehead. Spencer's finger tracing shapes on his naked chest.

"Is it too cheesy of me to tell you how much I love you, Spencer Reid?" James murmured. He watched as Spencer made a breathless noise, moving his head to stare at James.

James was worried that he said the wrong thing. But a smile started forming on Spencer's lips.

James groaned as a naked Spencer was suddenly straddling him.

"I love you too." Spencer said breathlessly almost in disbelief that someone could possibly love him.

A grin was on his face as he pulled Spencer against him and into a kiss that made every other thought in his head disappear.

As Spencer bit his lip, James quickly moved so the younger man was beneath him.

"Another round?" James said with a grin.

Spencer blushed, a somewhat shy look on his face. James groaned. God he could pull off the innocent look so well.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

James sat at his desk focused on his paperwork, so focused that the ringing of his cell made him jump slightly.

Kaleb snickered from his desk.

"Rossi." He answered.

" _James? You still at work?"_

James pushed away from his desk. Why was Derek calling him? Weren't they working on a case? The case wasn't an out of state one but...James froze. _Spencer._

"Is he alright?" James quickly asked.

Derek sighed over the phone. _"He's okay for the most part. The Unsub had a knife on him."_

James blinked. He could hear Derek calling his name from the phone but his throat seemed to close up.

He barely noticed Tria taking the phone from his hand. He let himself be pulled out of his seat and towards the elevator by her the second she ended the call.

James felt himself snap out of it the second they reached the hospital. Tria quickly told him where Derek said to go and James didn't even wait to see if she was following him before he took off.

"Where is he?!" He shouted the second the team came into view. "Is he okay?!"

His dad was suddenly in front of him, placing his hands on James' shoulders.

"He's doing just fine, the stab wound wasn't deep enough to nick anything so he pretty much just had to be stitched up."

"Then why is he still here!" He shouted,

"They just wanted to make sure there would be no infection." Hotch told him, but James didn't feel any better.

"He's in room 203 if you want to see him." Penelope whispered. James noticed the makeup running down her face and he gulped.

He wasted no time in running towards the room. James needed to see that Spencer was okay with his own eyes.

He let out a breath when he saw Spencer against the pillows, JJ stood from the chair she was sitting in.

James felt bad that he barely acknowledged her as she gave his shoulder a squeeze and left the room.

"Try not to get stabbed again, huh?" James said softly as he walked over to Spencer and squeezed his hand.

"I'll try, but you know I can't promise it." Spencer said, threading his fingers through James'.

"Tria had to drag me here..I kind of blanked out after Derek told me."

"I'm okay." Spencer murmured James only nodded and kissed his forehead.

When Spencer's wound finally healed, they laid in James' bed. James found himself running his thumb along the scar Spencer now had that looked just like the ones he had.

"How come your scar looks sexy and mine look…" James trailed off. He may not have liked that Spencer had it in the first place but he did find it sexy on him.

Spencer chuckled. "You're weird."

"Says the guy who sticks his fries in his chocolate shakes." James teased.

"It's good!" Spencer defended himself. James laughed.

James' face suddenly turned serious as he looked at his boyfriend.

"What?" Spencer asked when he noticed the look.

"Move in with me?"

Spencer gave him a big grin before nodding. "Yes."

James grinned himself and kissed Spencer's scar before he started trailing kisses down Spencer's body.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When it was finally time to move Spencer's things down the hall to his apartment, they had gathered both their teams to help. Except the older members of their teams. His dad had already planned to take Hayden away for a short relaxing trip since it was their weekend off, Hotch was spending the day with Jack, Franco was spending the day with his own kids, and Holden was out on an assignment.

Penelope, JJ, Emily and Tria were gossiping about who knows what as they sorted through Spencer's books and put them in the correctly labeled boxes. While Derek and Kaleb talked about some game that was on the night before as they taped up boxes. All of it really wasn't needed for only moving down the hall but Penelope had insisted on it.

James walked over to Spencer and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"What are you smiling over here for?" James asked. Spencer only smiled bigger.

"I never imagined this being my life. I never thought...I'd ever be this happy."

James could swear he fell in love with Spencer more and more just from such simple words.

"Well you better believe it." James said. "I plan on making you more happy later."

Spencer's face flushed.

"Hey you two! Wait until you're in the bedroom!" Derek shouted.

As everyone laughed, James raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause there's a bedroom just right over there."

"James!" Spencer squeaked.

"Oh! Yes please!" Penelope shouted.

Spencer choked. James looked at her oddly for a second. "What?"

"One word…" A smirk formed. "Videoooooo"

"Garcia!" Spencer screeched as his face turned completely red.

James let out a loud laugh as the others snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's.**

 **James and Spencer have now been dating for 9 months in this chapter.**

 _ **Five Months Later:**_

Their apartment door slammed shut followed by a body getting shoved up against it. Heavy breathing soon filled the room.

A gasp came from the person using the door for support as they were suddenly lifted off the ground, their legs wrapping around the other body pressing them against the door.

" _James._ " The person against the door practically moaned when there was a shifting of hips.

James only smirked when he repeated the motion and Spencer whimpered in pleasure.

"Bedroom?" Spencer breathlessly asked.

"Can't wait that long." James mumbled against Spencer's lips before closing the distance.

Spencer's grip on him tightened.

James groaned in frustration when his head finally cleared enough to notice the clothes separating them from each other.

"Got any magic trick that can make clothes suddenly disappear?"

Spencer chuckled. "Not in my magic book of tricks."

James grunted in annoyance, his hand started to undo Spencer's pants when the ringing of his cell phone went off.

" _Fuck!_ "

Reaching into Spencer's pocket, James took out his phone not caring that it wasn't even his own.

" _What?!_ " He snapped.

" _Oooooh someone sounds sexually frustrated."_

"Penelope." James growled into the phone. "If you say Spencer has to leave for another damn case.."

" _Don't kill the messenger my tough stud muffin"_

James only hung up in response.

"You have another case." James said bitterly.

He waited for his boyfriend to drop his legs that were still wrapped around James' waist but the younger man stayed in the position he was in.

"We just got back from one yesterday." Spencer mumbled.

James shrugged. "You need to go, Spencer."

"Not yet."

"Spencer-" James cut off as a moan escaped his lips.

"It's been 2 months, the case can wait a few more minutes." Spencer growled. James felt himself shiver at the sound coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

James tried to find it in himself to regret making Spencer practically some sex fiend but as the younger man somehow shoved down James' pants while keeping his legs wrapped around him...he found himself not caring what so ever.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 **(A/N: The bold is the list, and the** _italics_ **are the flashbacks/memories..you'll know what I mean.)**

It was 3 in the morning and James still hadn't fallen asleep. It was hard to fall asleep when Spencer wasn't by his side. Especially when he was on a case, though he was thankful that it was a local one just for the reason that it meant if something went wrong, he could easily be there.

James reached over to his side table, shifting around in the draw until he found what he was looking for. A piece of paper that had obviously been refolded many times. James found himself looking at the words he had written for what seemed like the thousandth time.

 **How I realized he was 'the one'**

 **When he became my rock**

" _I'll be fine, Spencer." James said softly into the phone._

" _Maybe you could ask Dave to be there? Or Hayden? Joy?" Spencer replied, worry filling his voice._

 _He shook his head even though Spencer couldn't see it. "No it's fine. They only met Connor once, we may have been best friends in high school but he wasn't one for getting to know his friends families."_

 _James cleared his throat. He wouldn't cry when Spencer could hear him. He may not have spoken to Connor in years but the boy still held a special place in his heart for supporting him through the bullying that had taken place in high school when it got out that James was gay. Connor didn't deserve to die, even if it couldn't be helped with how much the cancer had spread. And he certainly wished it wasn't Connor's funeral he was to attend tomorrow._

 _After getting off the phone with his boyfriend, James found himself still staring at the ceiling of his hotel room 5 hours later only to hear a knock on the door._

 _Slowly James got up and looked through the peephole. He quickly threw the door open when he saw an exhausted looking Spencer standing on the other side._

" _What are you doing here?" James said roughly, his voice practically flowing with emotion._

" _Did really think I'd like you go through this alone?" Spencer gave him a look before walking into the room._

" _I...I told you, I'm fine."_

" _James…." Spencer wasted no time and seconds later James was wrapped in his arms._

" _I'm sorry." James mumbled into the other man's shoulder. Tears forming in his eyes._

 _Spencer ran his fingers through James' hair. "I'll be right by your side."_

 **Supports me unconditionally**

" _Spencer?"_

" _Yeah?" Spencer placed his book down, his curious eyes turning towards me._

" _If I...quit my job, would you be mad?"_

" _What?"_

 _James bit his lip. "I've been thinking and...I think I might want to do something different with my life ya know? I've been a CIA Agent for almost 10 years, but I'd like to be known for more."_

" _If that's what you want..then I'll support you."_

 _James looked at him in shock. "But I'll be unemployed...and I said 'might', even if I do quit, my future job won't be certain."_

 _Spencer gave him that small smile that James always loved. "I don't care. You could be unemployed for the rest of your life and I wouldn't care. I love you James, not your job or money."_

 _James grinned before he practically tackled Spencer onto the couch._

 **We laugh at the same jokes, even if no one else does**

 _It was one of the nights where James went out with the BAU team. They had all gone off in the bar by themselves for a bit before finally gathering together at the table once again._

" _Hey James, want to hear a joke?"_

 _Groans broke out around the table at Spencer's question. James raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend's teammates._

" _What's their problem?" James asked Spencer who pouted._

" _They don't find my jokes funny."_

 _Derek snorted. "That's 'cause no one understands them but you, Pretty Boy."_

" _Hey watch that look!" Emily shouted. "You're calling us stupid in your head aren't you!"_

 _Spencer choked on his drink._

" _What?" He squeaked out. "I would never!"_

 _Penelope squinted at him. "Oh my little genius is a liar!"_

 _James snorted. "Just tell me the joke, Spencer."_

 _Spencer's eyes lit up as he eagerly turned back to face him._

" _How many existentialists does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"_

 _James blinked in thought. A chuckle escaped his lips._

" _Two," James said with a smirk, enjoying how Spencer's friends' jaws dropped. "One to change the lightbulb, and one to observe how it symbolizes an incandescent beacon of subjectivity in a netherworld of cosmic nothingness."_

 _More chuckles escaped him as he shook his head fondly at his boyfriend._

 _Spencer's jaw now joined the others in being dropped. "W-What?"_

 _James raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought I was supposed to understand the joke."_

" _N-No one's ever understood it, let alone find it at least a bit humorous."_

 _James forgot the team was even watching them as he leaned over and kissed Spencer._

 **When I stopped thinking 'I' and thought 'we' instead**

 _James shifted through the mail early that morning, sorting through what was junk and what wasn't._

" _We should probably pay the electric bill soon before Mr. Evans has to remind us again." James said to Spencer that sat on the couch finishing up his latest report. "Oh and here's an invite to my friend Jenny's birthday party, we should see if we can go to that, if it's okay of course."_

 _James stopped talking when he noticed Spencer looking at him oddly._

" _What?"_

" _Do you realize what you're saying?" Spencer asked._

" _Yes? That we should pay the bill then we should at least tell Jenny happy birthday-" James cut himself off when he looked at Spencer again. "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"_

" _Nothing." Spencer said._

 _James grunted at Spencer obviously ending the conversation._

 _It was only an hour later when he realized why Spencer was smiling. It was the first time James was using the word 'we', he was including Spencer into his life without any thought._

 **I could be silly and he'd be right with me**

 _They were holding hands walking down the street after some heavy rain when James spotted the huge rain puddle. His mouth lifted into a grin._

 _James let go of Spencer's hand and raced towards the puddle, not even thinking about it as he jumped right into it._

" _James!" Spencer squealed when some water reached him._

 _Sheepishly, James looked at him. "Sorry! I use to do it all the time as a kid, guess I still find it fun…"_

 _He expected Spencer to be a little mad, or at least call him childish but he only laughed._

 _Before James could blink, Spencer was suddenly jumping into the puddle right beside him._

 _Laughing, James rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Well I wasn't expecting that."_

 _Spencer smirked a little. "I wouldn't want to be too predictable."_

 _With a huge grin James ran and jumped in the next rain puddle, but this time Spencer was holding his hand doing it right with him._

 **He knows me better than anyone else**

 _James was in the break room talking to Kaleb and Tria when his phone rang. Seeing it was Spencer, he moved off to the side to answer it._

" _Everything okay?" He asked when he answered the call,._

" _Sort of? I got a call from Hayden." Spencer said. James felt a little panic but quickly calmed at his next words. "Don't worry, everyone's fine."_

" _Then...why did my mom call you?"_

" _She...uh she's throwing you a birthday party.."_

 _James cringed_

" _I tried telling her you would rather just have a low key dinner, something easy."_

 _James sighed. "And let me guess, she was too excited to even hear it?"_

 _He heard Spencer make a noise confirming it. "I just wanted to call and give you a heads up."_

" _Thanks." James slightly chuckled. "At least someone knows I'm not a fan of having my own birthday parties."_

 **When I realized he was my best friend**

 _James excitedly took out his phone to text Kaleb or Tria about his favorite band coming to play in Virginia a month from now, he knew his best friends would gladly go with him if he asked._

 _But it was only till after he sent the text, did James realize it was Spencer he texted instead._

 _James felt a small jolt run through him. He had thought of texting his best friends. And his mind automatically thought 'Spencer'._

 _As his phone beeped signaling that Spencer had text him back, James smiled at the text._

' _Looks like we're going to a concert.'_

 _James was shocked that Spencer had even agreed to go, he hadn't even asked yet. There was also the fact that it wasn't Spencer's type of music, let alone that it was an actual concert._

' _You are the most amazing human on this planet.'_

 **When I realized we share the same dreams**

 _James crawled into bed with a yawn about to turn off the light when he noticed Spencer wasn't even in the bed with him. Curious, James walked out of the room to find him sitting on the couch looking at a huge book that looked to be falling apart._

" _What's that?"_

 _Spencer jumped a little, apparently not hearing him come in._

" _It's just...a book I put together, it holds all the places I'd like to go sometime."_

 _James sat next to him, leaning close to see the book. As Spencer turned the pages, James suddenly closed Spencer's book and threw his leg over his boyfriend so he was straddling him._

 _Spencer opening his mouth, a confused look on his face that James cut off by crashing their mouths together._

 _A few minutes later James pulled away._

" _Would you believe me if I said I actually wanna go to all those places too?" James whispered._

" _Well..you did just see all the research I did-"_

 _James cut him off with another kiss._

" _No I mean...the places in your book, it's all places I dreamed about going too."_

 _Spencer gave him a shy look. "So...you'd go with me?"_

" _Anytime, anywhere."_

 **When he refused to leave my side**

" _You should go to work." James mumbled, his voice sounding stuffy._

" _No."_

" _Spencer.."_

" _No,"_

" _It's only a cold! I'll be fine being left alone for a few hours."_

" _It's the flu, not a simple cold."_

" _Hey." James reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand. "I'm a big boy, I've dealt with it on my own before."_

 _Spencer's face softened. "You could get worse, the flu can be dangerous."_

 _James made a 'hmm' noise. "You can tell me all your statistics after you get home from work later."_

" _No, I'm not leaving."_

 _James grumbled at Spencer's stubbornness._

" _I'll call Derek." James threatened. Spencer only scoffed._

" _If he tried to carry me out of here, I'll tell everyone at the office about the time he screamed like a little girl when he saw a spider in our hotel room during a case."_

 _James laughed but ended up having a coughing fit. He waved Spencer away. "And if no one believes you?"_

 _Spencer smirked. "I have a video."_

 **When he cared more about me**

 _James sat on the couch holding an icepack against his wrist when Spencer walked in the door._

 _Spencer's eyes went from the icepack, to the ruined books on the coffee table._

 _James swallowed roughly. "I um...I tripped over the rug and...my cup of coffee went all over the coffee table."_

 _His eyes went to the ruined books on the table. They were some of Spencer's favorite books. He had left them there this morning before heading out to meet his team to discuss a case. And now they were ruined because of him._

" _Don't hate me." James practically whimpered. He along with everyone else knew how much Spencer's books meant to him. He once flipped out on Derek for just touching them._

 _James started to panic when Spencer still hadn't said a word._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _James looked up in shock to see Spencer's eyes on wrist that he held the icepack to._

" _I'm fine, just maybe sprained it a bit from the way I landed." James said. "Spencer...I ruined your books."_

 _Spencer sat down beside him, reaching over to gently move away the ice pack so he could check James' wrist._

" _You're more important than books I've already read and know by heart."_

 _James was close to crying in that moment._

There were plenty more moments and things James could add to the list, but there was only one more thing that mattered.

All those moments, even smaller moments, added up to the fact that James definitely knew Spencer Reid was the one for him. And he was going to ask Spencer to marry him.

But first...he needed Diana Reid's permission.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! :) It seems a bit of people like this story which will make it even harder to end xD BUT I love that you guys love it :D**

 **Keep reviewing (I love reading them no matter how small or simple), favoriting and etc. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews :) and thanks to** _ **tlcroft**_ **for the idea of Spencer asking Dave for James' hand while James was asking Diana for Spencer's.**

 **James and Spencer have been dating for 10 months.**

 _ **One month later:**_

James Rossi wasn't someone who could be intimidated easy. But Diana Reid was on scary woman. She may look fragile but James had no doubt that she'd rip someone's eyes out if she had to.

He had met her once before, though it wasn't for very long. Diana wasted no time in threatening him that if he ever hurt her son, she'd carve his face off with a spoon. Spencer had squeaked and assured his mother that James wouldn't hurt him. James spent the rest of the day trying not to flinch when she looked at him so intently.

James admired her. He just wished the woman wasn't so damn scary when she needed to be.

"Finally asking my son to marry you, huh?"

James' mouth opened in shock. "How...how'd you know?"

She smiled faintly. "A mother knows."

James smiled at her. "Well, you obviously know what I'm here for then."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"Make sure I get some grandchildren."

James laughed and took Diana's hands in his. "I would love nothing more than to have a family with Spencer."

Diana squeezed his hands with a smile. "Good. Now how about I tell you the time I caught Spencer running through the house naked waving around his underwear, all because he read a book that said it got rid of bad spirits?"

James covered his mouth as he snorted.

"He's adorable." James said fondly.

Diana ran her thumb over his hand. "You'll make a good son-in-law."

James felt his cheeks warm slightly.

"And you'll make an awesome mother-in-law."

"You got that right."

He spent the right of the day sitting there talking to his soon to be mother-in-law.

James had felt a little guilty for telling Spencer he was going on an information hunt for a case, a lie that Spencer could easily figure out was a lie. But As James sat there talking with Diana, he didn't feel guilty at all. Only excitement for the new chapter in their lives coming.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer shifted in his seat at the stares he was getting from Dave and Hayden who sat across from him.

"I have...something to ask." He choked out. Oh god, could he really do this?

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you this nervous talking to me since we first met, what's up kid?"

"Is everything with James okay?" Hayden asked worriedly.

"Oh, no! Everything is fine!" He quickly said, his hands flailing a little.

"I-I um...wanted to ask your permission...on asking James to marry me."

Spencer jumped in his seat as Hayden let out a noise that he thought sounded like a cross between a squeal and a shout.

"Oh! Oh!" Spencer found himself brought into a hug. His cheeks flushed as he slowly hugged her back. "I have to start planning right away!"

Dave chuckled. "Hayden, he hasn't even asked yet."

"And you still haven't said anything." Spencer twisted his fingers as he looked at his co-worker and probably soon to be father-in-law.

"Did you really think I'd say anything but yes?" Dave shook his head with a laugh. "I've seen you as a son for a bit now, Spencer. I couldn't think of anyone else that'd be better to have as a son-in-law. You love my son completely and that's all I ever wanted for him."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, that was nerve-wracking."

Dave let out a loud laugh. "Just wait until the team finds out."

Spencer groaned.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When James returned the first thing he did was grab Spencer's face and pull him into a kiss that flowed with so much emotion, James felt his eyes water slightly. When they pulled away, Spencer's own eyes had more moisture than normal.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _ **Two weeks later:**_

Spencer seemed to be sleeping as James ran his fingers over Spencer's bare torso. He could never get over how beautiful the younger man looked.

His fingers ran over Spencer's scar. Like Spencer had told him many times about his own, the scars only made him more beautiful.

Thinking that his boyfriend was asleep, James whispered the words.

"Marry me?"

James felt his heart stop as Spencer's eyes opened in shock.

"Oh _fuck_." James buried his face in his pillow.

"I thought you were asleep!" His voice was muffled against the pillow. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go!"

His head flew away from the pillow at the sound of Spencer's joyful laugh.

James raised an eyebrow at the giggle that escaped his boyfriend.

"I was going to ask you."

James' eyes widened. "I was planning on asking you tomorrow…"

"Same here." Spencer managed to get out between his laughter.

James smiled at Spencer's happiness. He groaned as Spencer pushed him back against the bed, their lips crashing together while Spencer straddled him.

"Yes." Spencer whispered against James' lips. "A million times yes."

"We're getting married." James said with the biggest grin. "Though not how I planned on this going…"

Spencer laughed. "I thought it was perfect."

James breath caught at the smile on Spencer's face. He had never seen it before.

"You're perfect." James found the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Spencer blushed.

After showing Spencer just how perfect he was, James told Spencer about what he really did on his trip for more 'information'.

They both shared the stories of asking the others parents. Spencer was embarrassed about his mom's comments while James became embarrassed about his own mom's excitement.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Gathered in the BAU meeting room sat the BAU team, and James' team along with his family.

"I hope this is important." Hotch said with a raised eyebrow. James had a feeling Hotch knew what it was about by the glint in his eye.

James grinned at the filled room as he took Spencer's hand in his own.

"Oh my god!" Penelope squealed from her seat.

Spencer blushed as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"We're getting married!" James shouted, throwing their joined hands in the air.

Shouts and cheers filled his ears as they were pulled into hug after hug.

"My babies!" Penelope sobbed into Derek's shirt as he gave them pats on the back.

"Congrats Pretty Boy!"

"Finally!" Tria shouted. "I was expecting you two to just run off and come back married."

James rolled his eyes at her.

"Congratulations, son." Dave said as he kissed James' cheeks, kissing Spencer's after who blushed even more if possible.

"So can I expect grandchildren soon?" Hayden asked.

"Mom...we haven't even said 'I do' yet." James laughed.

Hayden waved his comment away.

"Welcome to the family Spencer!" Joy said as she pulled them both into a hug.

Spencer grinned shyly. "Thanks."

There was no other place James would want to be. Spencer right beside him as their families smiled at them happily.

Spencer Reid was going to be his husband.

 **A/N: Sorry I know this chapter has been shorter than the others and possibly seemed like I was speeding through it...I'm sorry! I tried not to.**

 **Keep up the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys, I love reading them so much :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's.**

 **James and Spencer have been together for a year and 4 months.**

 _ **Six Months Later:**_

James fidgeted while fixing his tie in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach. From nerves or excitement...James didn't know.

It was his wedding day.

After today there would be no going back for him. Spencer would be his husband until the day he died. Oddly enough, just that thought would have terrified him but Spencer changed that.

"Nervous?"

James caught his dad's eye in the mirror. Both of them were smiling. "Just at the thought of someone screwing something up."

Dave snickered. "Don't worry, Penelope already threatened Derek."

The door opened suddenly, and James found himself pulled into his Hayden's arms.

"Sweetie, you look so handsome."

Hayden wiped at her eyes with a tissue.

"Thanks mom." He said with a grin before hugging his sister.

"Just don't trip." Joy teased. James rolled his eyes.

It was more likely that Spencer would be the one tripping anyway.

"Has anyone seen Spencer?" James asked, he worried how his soon to be husband was doing.

Joy gave him a smile. "Don't worry. I saw him just before I came in here, he's freaking out about tripping."

James laughed. "Of course."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It was decided early on that both of them would walk down the aisle at the same time from different sides of Dave's mansion. James would walk down with his mom, while Spencer would walk down with his, only if she was having a good day. If Diana wasn't, it was planned that they would walk alone towards each other.

James felt his breath catch when his eyes locked onto Spencer for the first time. He had seen Spencer dressed up in a suit before but for some reason to him...Spencer had never looked better.

As he gripped Hayden's arm tightly, he noticed Spencer doing the same to Diana who acted like she didn't feel her son's death grip on her.

He tried not to laugh out loud when he noticed Spencer trip over his own feet a little. _Adorable_.

Finally, their mom's released them with tears in their eyes and James hands joined Spencer's.

James was positive that he had never smiled so wide before.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I can't believe our baby boy is married!" Derek teased after hugging Spencer, his hand ruffling the younger man's hair.

"I'm not a baby." Spencer shifted away from Derek only to knock into Penelope who wrapped him in _another_ hug.

Spencer sent James a wide eyed look.

"Okay, okay! Penelope you've hugged him four times already, other people might want a turn." James snickered.

"But I'm not done!" Penelope said with a pout.

James smirked and pushed Derek towards her. "Squeeze him until Spencer's free again."

"You're evil!" Derek shouted as he got dragged out onto the dance floor.

"You really are evil." JJ laughed. "I'm so happy for you Spence."

"Thanks JJ."

"Am I gonna get someone to play with, Uncle Spencer?"

James and Spencer both blushed at the blonde boy's question.

"Um.." Spencer looked at James shyly. _God he's so cute._ "S-Sure Henry."

JJ snickered. "Hey Henry, how about we go see where daddy ran off to?"

"Kay!" Henry shouted, giving their legs one last hug before he ran off. JJ took off after him but not before winking.

"Well I hope you hold that promise." Emily teased. "Or you're going to disappoint a little boy and that'd be a shame."

"Shut up, Emily." James muttered.

She only laughed. "Congratulations boys."

"Emily." Hotch said in a tone James had a sneaking suspicion he used on Jack. "Shouldn't you go find someone else to tease?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sir yes sir!"

"Prentiss!"

But the woman in question only laughed as she walked away heading straight for Derek and Penelope.

"Congratulations you two." Hotch told them with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Hotch." Spencer said. James shook his hand.

"Ooooooooo I knew you two would get married since the day I heard 'Spencer this, Spencer that'" Tria said when she walked up to them with Kaleb.

James coughed. "I did not!" James caught Spencer's eye and rubbed the back of his neck. "I really didn't…"

"Don't worry Spencer, he didn't sound _that_ pathetic or creepy."

"Kaleb!"

Spencer flushed and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh hush you." James grumbled to him. Spencer snickered.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

A little while later James found himself sitting alone at a table with only his dad for company. Spencer had been dragged off to the dancefloor with Penelope who was trying to get the entire team to dance together with the exception of Dave who had played the 'old' card.

James chuckled when he noticed Spencer getting instructions from the girls on how to move his hips. He would keep it to himself about how amazing Spencer could actually move his hips.

His poor husband was red as a tomato.

 _Husband_.

That was a word he could definitely get use to.

"I'll pretend that I don't notice the look you have on your face thinking about Spencer."

James blushed. "Good."

"So..there was something I was wondering."

James turned in his chair to face his dad. "Yeah?"

"Your last names."

He knew it was coming. Everyone had assumed that they would be Rossi-Reid or Reid-Rossi but it was only a day ago that Spencer admitted what he wanted. James knew there was some shocked faces when they were announced as 'Rossi'.

"Spencer decided to keep Reid as a last name when it came to work or professional things." James told him. "He told me that he wanted to be a family and to him when he sees or hears the last name 'Rossi' he pictures a family, our family, and that's what he wants. I told him he already was part of the Rossi family but it's what he wanted."

Dave nodded, a small smile on his lips. "I may like the kid even more."

James looked back at the dancefloor to see Spencer dancing with Henry standing on his feet. He couldn't help but grin not even caring that his dad probably caught on to his thoughts.

Spencer was going to be a great dad. To _their_ kids, because it was something James knew for sure. They would have kids. How, when or how many he didn't know but they _would._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The night was dying down after hours of celebration.

James had his arms on Spencer's waist as they swayed a little to the soft music playing.

"I love you, Spencer Rossi."

Spencer grinned widely. "That'll take a bit to get use to. I love you too James Rossi."

"You better." James teased leaning in to kiss his husband.

"Or else?" Spencer smirked slightly.

"I'll have to think of a decent punishment."

James pressed Spencer tighter against him.

"By the way." James tugged on Spencer's loose tie. "I do hope you're bringing this suit on our honeymoon."

Spencer's cheeks flushed. They ignored the whistle from Derek coming from somewhere on the sidelines though James took a peek in the corner of his eye..only to realize Penelope had her phone right on them.

James leaned close to whisper in Spencer's ear.

"Penelope's taking a video of us."

Spencer groaned. "Of course she is."

"I say we give her something."

Spencer's eyes went wide but James tugged on his tie again to bring Spencer's mouth closer to his own. James felt Spencer practically melt into the kiss, right away forgetting about the video being taken of them at the moment.

 **A/N: Ugh I know, there wasn't enough James/Spencer in this and it was their WEDDING for crying out loud. But I suck at doing weddings. I've never actually been to a legit wedding so I'm a bit at a loss for them..**

 **But I hope you enjoyed it anyway?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahhh my longest chapter! Possibly my most favorite too.**

 **WARNINGS: May be offensive things in this chapter (just in case?) & there will be swearing (just thought i'd say so) **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

 _ **One Year Later:**_

Being married wasn't the easiest thing in the world. But he wouldn't trade it for anything.

One thing James learned being married to Spencer, was that fights happened no matter how perfect you were together. Their first fight was bound to happen and thinking about it now, James wasn't shocked that it was work related.

" _You're being absurd!"_

" _How? Spencer, you're always working! And if you're not working it's staying late to work on paperwork you can do at home so you can I don't know...actually see your husband? Our work isn't_ that _much different yet I'm usually home at a normal time and don't use the excuse of going on cases 'cause you know I'm talking about when there isn't one!"_

 _Spencer let out a humorless laugh. "I'm sorry that my work is too important to just put on the backburner and come home just to see you!"_

 _James tried to ignore the hurt he felt at that statement. He knew Spencer didn't mean it to sound like that._

" _I'm not asking you to stop working." James said, no longer raising his voice. "Just to come home and do the paperwork...I miss you Spencer, and you work so hard."_

 _James hoped his words would calm him down, but it seemed to only make him more angry. Spencer wasn't angry a lot but when he was it always made James' stomach twist. And this time it was directed at him._

" _Says the guy who didn't come home for years because he was too busy working, you didn't seem to care about not seeing your family then." Spencer snapped. "So I don't think you have a right to judge me on coming home at a reasonable time or not!"_

 _Before he could even open his mouth, Spencer was out the door._

 _James stood there in shock. He knew Spencer didn't mean the words he said, it was just in the heat of his anger but his words still cut deep. James backed against the wall and slowly slid down._

 _With his knees pulled up to his chest, he grabbed his phone to call Spencer._

 _No answer._

 _James sent him texts._

 _No answer._

 _He felt foolish. Of course Spencer wasn't going to answer. James was the one who pissed him off with all his complaining._

 _James exited out of his text app, only to see the picture set on his phone. It wasn't anything special, just a picture Penelope had taken of him kissing Spencer's cheek. But the tears still fell from his eyes._

 _With a shaking hand, he dialed his dad's number._

" _Dad…" James choked out._

" _James? What's the matter?"_

 _His dad's worried tone only made him cry harder._

" _Spencer.." James cried. "Spencer and I had a fight."_

 _Dave sighed. "Married couples fight all the time, I'm sure it'll be okay."_

" _He walked out." James said practically whimpering. "He was so angry. I was complaining about him working so much, how even when you guys didn't have a case he still stayed late. I just...I missed him."_

" _It sounds like a normal fight, don't worry so much about it kiddo. I'm positive Spencer will come back after he cools off and stutter out some apology. Then, you guys work it out like adults."_

" _God I'm being such a baby." James laughed through his tears._

 _Dave chuckled. "No, you're acting like someone who just had a fight with the love of their life and watched them walk away from you. You two are strong."_

" _I know fights are normal but-"_

" _There will be more fights." Dave cut him off. "Some serious and some silly like who forgot to buy the milk or who didn't fold the laundry but no matter what kiddo, don't walk away. I'll tell Spencer the same thing when I talk to him next. Walking away is never the smart thing no matter how bad the argument. And never go to bed angry at each other, no matter how long it takes to solve the problem or come to a solution."_

 _James sniffled. "Thanks dad...I think I'm gonna wait for Spencer now."_

" _Alright. I love you son, don't forget that."_

 _James smiled a little. "Love you too, dad."_

 _An hour later Spencer came walking through the door. James jumped up and felt his stomach clench at the sadness in Spencer's eyes. It was obvious he had been crying. They both looked a mess._

 _James opened his mouth to talk but instead found himself wrapped in Spencer's arms. James gripped him tightly._

" _I'm sorry." Spencer whispered. "I just..I started having thoughts of my parents arguing about dad working too much and the fear of being like him came back, I felt so angry at myself and took it out on you...and did the same thing he did anyway."_

 _James pulled away enough to look in Spencer's eyes. "No."_

" _No?" Spencer's voice cracked. "But I walked away, just like him."_

" _No." James said, stronger this time. "You're nothing like him, Spencer Rossi! You'd never actually walk away. But just..promise me you won't leave like that again?"_

 _Spencer lightly kissed him. "Never."_

They had stayed up late into the night just laying in bed talking and while the words said weren't completely forgotten, they no longer hurt. Just like his dad had said, there were more fights especially the silly ones he mentioned but never had either of them walked away.

Life was pretty great but there was only one thing missing.

Kids.

Both of them agreed that the age didn't matter. It should have made things easier especially since not many people wanted to adopt teenagers, but it hadn't happened for them yet. But they would be patient. With only have finished the whole process not so long ago, all they had to do now was wait for the right one.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

James let out a frustrating sigh while running a hand down his face. It was one of those cases. One that involved kids. Those ones always seemed to hit a lot of agents the most.

His team had been on their case for only a week when Franco got a call from the FBI's Domestic Trafficking Task Force. Andi Swann head of the unit through connections had found out about them investigating the same trafficking ring her team was trying to take down. James' team only had a specific target in mind but both of their directors had made it a joint case.

Unlike James' team, Andi had someone already undercover.

Ashley Seaver.

James had felt a little sick when he heard the name. He didn't know Ashley well enough but she was a member of the BAU for a short time and was still friends with Spencer enough that she came to their wedding.

Ashley was young enough that she could pass for a 16 year old girl, just the right age for this trafficking ring.

James glanced at the board in front of him filled with pictures of different 16 year old girls and boys. His gaze landed on the picture of Ashley.

A faint smile touched his lips as he remembered Spencer's team teasing him about the woman he had showed interest in over the years, Ashley being one of them. He remembered Spencer turning bright red with a glare shot towards Penelope when she revealed catching them kissing once. James had joined in on the snickering when Spencer had stammered out that it was only a quick kiss just to 'test the waters'.

Andi had lost contact with Ashley. And for some reason James felt protective over the blonde agent he barely knew.

"Hey." Andi said, appearing in the doorway to the conference room. "We have a lead on a possible location, Franco said you're with me."

James wasted no time in jumping up and following her, a determined look on his face.

In the car James quickly sent a text to Spencer.

 _On way to possible location. I'll let you know if we find her._

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

James had his gun out in front of him as he walked through the warehouse, Andi right beside him. Other Agents were checking out other parts of the warehouse, Tria and Kaleb included.

Suddenly James felt himself being thrown against one of the fences lining the warehouse hall. Before he could react, a fist connected with his face. James quickly straightened himself and tackled the larger man who wasn't expecting him to collect himself that quick. James saw his gun on the floor around where he landed.

He scrambled to grab it, pointing it at the man.

"Don't move!" James growled.

"Alright! Alright!" The man yelled, holding his hands up.

James almost scoffed that the guy wasn't afraid tackling an Agent with a gun but was surrendering when it was pointed at him. Pathetic.

Without taking his eyes off him, James took note of Andi handcuffing the guy who tackled her and handing him off to another Agent James hadn't even noticed appear.

When his attacker was taken away he let out a groan.

Andi chuckled. "You good to keep going or do you need a doctor, old man?"

James glared at her. "Old man my ass."

She only smirked at him. He rolled his eyes at her. The woman had enjoyed teasing him, something she also did with his dad he learned.

"Let's do this."

Teasing over, they returned to their search.

"You hear that?" Andi whispered lowly to him. James nodded.

It was the sound of crying.

Finally going down what seemed to be a dead end of the warehouse they found what they came here to look for.

Fences that were made into cages lined the hall each one holding at least one teenager.

James took a deep breath as cries of relief and shouts of 'help' surrounded them.

But Ashley wasn't there.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Interviews were being set up with each teen found in the warehouse and each one shown a picture of Ashley but it was the same answers. Either they've never seen her before, or they didn't know what happened to her.

James just finished making another cup of coffee when Franco walked up to him.

"I need you to interview one of the boys."

James raised an eyebrow. "And why's that? You've never had me do interviews before."

Franco sighed. "He won't talk to anyone, not even any of the woman Agents."

"What makes you think he'll talk to me?"

"His name's Everett Bates, he ran away from a group home three months ago after a couple of the other boys in the group home beat him up." Franco gave him a look. "For being gay."

James let out a dry chuckle. "So you want me to talk to him hoping that me also being gay will get him to talk."

"Look, I know it sounds like crap but we're running out of options. He might be the one who can give information on where the other location, and Agent Seaver might be."

James grit his teeth and grabbed the file on Everett from his hands.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

When he looked at the picture of Everett Bates in the file, it was of a boy with dark dirty blonde hair. But this boy had electric blue hair. Not what he expected. **(A/N: The image for this fanfic now includes Everett)**

"Fucking awesome, another one." Everett grumbled when he walked in. James raised an eyebrow.

"Well isn't that the loveliest greeting i've ever had." James said sarcastically as he sat down across from the boy.

Everett's lips twitched upwards.

"So let's get the basics over, you're Everett Bates. My names James Rossi."

"Rossi? Like that writer?"

James chuckled. "That would be my dear ol' dad."

"So I've heard you haven't been answering any questions." James got straight to the point.

Everett shrugged. "They either seemed like douchebags or were doing the whole sweet talk shit."

James let out a 'hmm' noise. "What if I told you, I think there was another reason you didn't talk to them."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"'Cause they wouldn't understand you. Or the things you've been through."

The teenage boy scoffed. "And you do?"

James took time to really look at the 16 year old. He looked tired, sad and way too weary for his age. He felt his heart break for the boy.

Instead of answering, James took out his wallet taking his time as he took out a picture from one of the pockets. He slid it over to Everett who hesitantly took it.

He noticed the boy's eyes tear up slightly before he blinked it away.

It was a picture of him and Spencer kissing on their wedding day.

He watched Everett glance at the ring on his finger.

"What makes you think that you understand just 'cause you're gay?" Everett asked as he gave the picture back slowly almost as if he wanted to keep it. James felt his heart clench knowing why the boy would want to keep it. For hope.

"I've read your file, but you already know that." James said. "I know what it's like to get beat up and hated just for liking the same gender."

Everett swallowed roughly. "You got beat up too?"

James smiled sadly at him. "In high school. The football team wasn't very happy knowing they had shared a locker room with me. Luckily my best friend Connor stepped in or I probably would have ended up much worse than I did."

"But you don't know what being in a group home is like." Everett said softly. "No one wants the gay kid."

James reached over and put his hand over Everett's. He felt him tense up but he relaxed at the touch.

"How about I promise to help you with that, if you answer some of my questions?"

"I don't see how you can help me...but okay."

James smiled at him. He pulled a picture of Ashley out of the folder. "Have you seen her before?"

Everett nodded. "We shared a 'cell' together until one of the guys took her."

"Do you have any idea where?"

He bit his lip. "I heard them say something about heading out to Rodger's."

James felt his heartbeat quicken a little. They had something. "Do you know who Rodger is?"

Everett shook his head. "It's not a person I don't think. Rodger is the name of a bar not far from here but it hasn't been open for years."

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

 _We found her._

James sent the text with a sigh of relief.

 _Tell her I'm glad she's okay. Tell me all about it when you get home._

 _I will. Love you Spence._

 _Love you too._

He stood in the doorway of Ashley's hospital room. Her blonde hair was a mess, cuts and a bruise marked her face. James still thought she was a beautiful woman though.

She blinked a little in shock when she noticed him. "I heard you were working with Andi but I didn't expect you to visit."

James shrugged. "I think it's only fair, I mean you did come to my wedding."

Ashley laughed a little. "Thanks for finding me. Andi told me you got the information they needed."

"You're my husbands friend, not only was it my job but an obligation too."

"There's something more though." She said, tilting her head a little.

James grunted. "Oh yeah, you're like a mini damn profiler. Forgot."

Ashley giggled.

"I don't really have an answer." He admitted. "I...felt the need to protect you as weird as that sounds."

"Maybe cause you're old."

James gaped at her. "I'm not old!"

James suddenly found himself smiling softly at the laughing blonde. He knew she'd be okay.

"Don't be a stranger, alright?" James told her. "I think we can consider us friends now."

He gave her a wink, she smiled. "I won't."

For some reason he found himself placing a kiss on the side of her head as he hugged her goodbye.

It wasn't until he was walking back to his car did he remember his dad telling him about Ashley. An Agent that was on the team for a short time, but a young girl his dad was protective of.

Funny how he had the same instincts.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

They laid in silence after he had told Spencer everything that happened. Including Everett.

"You promised him you'd help with his group home situation...does that mean what I think it does?" Spencer asked

James avoided looking at Spencer as he answered. "Yes."

Spencer went silent. James finally looked at him. A faint smile was on his lips.

"What?" James asked. "You aren't going to call me crazy for wanting to adopt some teenage boy I only knew for a few minutes?"

"No." Spencer answered. "I find it sweet and admirable."

"Would you...want to?"

"I'd like to meet him." Spencer said. James could swear he heard a little excitement in his voice.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Two days later found them sitting in a little meeting room in the group home Everett had been moved to. A different one from the one he was in.

Everett's eyes widened when he spotted Spencer.

"Didn't think i'd ever see you again."

"I told you that i'd help."

Everett scoffed. "Only so that i'd answer your questions."

"No," James said. "If that was the case, why would I be here and with my husband of all people."

Everett glanced at Spencer.

"Spencer." Spencer offered. "We really are here to help."

"Help how?" Everett sounded skeptical. James didn't blame him.

"What would you say about...us trying to adopt you?"

It took a few minutes for the words to hit the blue haired boy. And when it did, both of them found themselves placing a hand on him as he started sobbing while frantically nodding.

An hour later they were in another meeting with the woman in charge at the group home.

There would be more waiting along with more paperwork and meetings to go through but James had no doubt in his mind that Everett was worth it.

And as he laid in bed later that night with Spencer, he listened to his husband ramble on about things they could do to welcome the teenage boy into their home and lives.

James fell more in love with this man if that was even possible.

 **A/N: Let me know what you thought! And what you thought of Everett?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not sure how long the process of them adopting Everett would actually take so...work with me here? Lol**

 **Sorry that it took so long to update! I was going through major writers block for this fanfic. And so I'm sad to say, this will be the last chapter. (Unless you guys sometime want more of Everett)**

 _ **Two Months Later:**_

It was official.

Everett Bates was now Everett Rossi.

Their original plan was to stay home so Everett could get use to the house, a place they had moved into not long after getting married, but he insisted on meeting Spencer's team.

James was a little worried about it. He still remembered introducing Everett and his dad for the first time. The teenager had a habit of blurting out what was on his mind.

" _So should I start calling you grandpa?"_

 _James couldn't help the choked sound that escaped him as Spencer almost spat his drink out beside him._

 _Dave raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I can be a grandpa?"_

 _Everett looked slightly confused. "Yes."_

 _Awkward silence filled the room._

 _Until Dave suddenly burst out into laughter. "I think i'm gonna like you kid."_

"' _Cause I called you old…?" James almost snickered at Everett's confusion._

" _No." Dave said with a roll of his eyes. "You don't hold anything back, and I like that. Shows you got a backbone."_

" _Whatever you say_ Grandpa _."_

James practically held his breath the whole time introductions were being made. Everything seemed to be going fine. Until Penelope gushed about his hair and called him a 'cutie'.

James watched as Everett obviously checked her over not even caring how obvious he was or that the others were watching.

"Too bad I'm not into chicks."

Derek snickered.

"Derek!" Spencer hissed at him.

"Everett!" James gaped at him. "She's like 20 years older than you!"

"And your point is?"

Derek along with Emily burst into laughter.

"Oh man! I love this kid." Derek managed to say through his laughter.

"We are so keeping him." Emily said still snickering. "He's great."

James took notice of the small smile on the teen's lips. As glad as he was that they liked Everett...he didn't like the disregard for age he had.

A small shock ran through him. _He was already acting like a parent._

"Well thank god you _don't_ like girls." James heard Spencer mumble under his breath. James bit his lip to keep from chuckling. Good to see he wasn't the only one.

"And don't worry Emily, JJ." Everett smirked. "You're both lucky too."

James choked as the boy winked at them. Were they _blushing_?

"Alright Everett!" James said. "Stop flirting with woman old enough to be your parents."

"What about guys then?"

"No!" Spencer squeaked out. "Just no!"

Everett only grinned.

James wrapped an arm around him. It was obvious his _son_ was enjoying this.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

James stood in the doorway of Everett's room, his hand intertwined with Spencer's.

"He looks so much more younger when he's sleeping." James murmured.

"He looks peaceful." Spencer said. Both of them watched as the blue haired boy mumbled in his sleep before turning over.

"Okay this is a little creepy...we should go to bed." James said, squeezing Spencer's hand as they closed over Everett's door slightly.

James sighed when he was finally in their bed. "Is it too early to say I already love and think of him as our own?

Spencer smiled softly at him. "No. I feel the same way and i've know him less than you."

Spencer looked thoughtful for a moment. "What're we going to do about school? I don't like the idea of Everett going back to a public school, he's already been to so many."

"Maybe a private school? One with a real bullying policy?"

James didn't like the idea of sending him to another public school where there wasn't strong enough restrictions on bullying. The poor boy had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"Private schools can be expensive." Spencer pointed out.

"I have enough money to pay for it, _we_ have enough money."

Spencer nodded biting his lip. "Let's talk to him about it tomorrow."

James shifted closer. "Now...how about a little fun before we sleep?"

Spencer flushed. "James! We don't live alone anymore."

"I can be quiet if you can." James whispered against Spencer's lips.

James smirked in triumph when he felt Spencer pull down his boxers.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Gross does that mean i'll have to wear a uniform?"

James hid his smile behind his coffee mug. Everett's first comment about private school was such a teenage comment.

"Yes." Spencer answered. "But I think having to wear a uniform is better than having to get bullied everyday and not having anything done about it."

Everett's expression softened. All three of them knew what getting bullied felt like, and all three of them knew that in most public schools, not much was done about it.

"Okay." Everett said after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Great!" Spencer said with a grin. "So we'll start researching-"

"Wait!" Everett quickly shouted. "My hair!"

James gave him a confused look. "What about it?"

"I don't care so much about sticking out like a sore thumb but...I don't think it'd exactly be regulation."

Spencer pressed his lips together. "I'll add that to my research."

James nodded. "I'll talk to the schools and ask about hair dye."

Everett suddenly groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "Private school means stuck up rich teenagers."

Both men gave him sympathetic smiles.

"Maybe this school will be different?" Spencer said. "I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends."

"One can only hope." Everett muttered,

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Everett sat at the kitchen table his first day of school. A full plate if breakfast sat in front of him but he only moved the food around with his fork.

"It's okay to be nervous." James told him, sharing a glance with Spencer as they watched their son. _Their son_. Words he still had to get use to but were finding them easy to.

"I'm not nervous." He said quickly, running a hand through his still blue hair. It wasn't against any regulations of the school he was attending, but he certainly would stand out.

Spencer reached over the table and squeezed his hand. "Text us anytime during the day if you need to, okay?"

Everett smirked a little. "You do realize that means even during classes, right?"

James snickered. "Look at that, Spencer encouraging his own son to text during class instead of listening to his teacher."

Both of their eyes widened at his words. It took a minute for James to realize what he had said. Yes they had adopted Everett and legally was their son but never had they said the word so easily out loud when Everett could hear them.

The boy's cheeks turned pink while Spencer was trying not to smile.

"Well your son is definitely gonna use that to his advantage."

James felt Spencer grip his hand under the table. They were both trying not to smile like freaks and most likely freak Everett out.

"Hey!" Spencer shouted, catching onto his words. "That doesn't make you in the clear for ignoring your teachers! Learning can be fun!"

As James watched his husband he suddenly wished for a quick second that it was time for Everett to head to school already, if only so he could be alone with Spencer before he headed off to work.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Do you have to work today?" James groaned as Spencer slipped his bag on.

"Yes. And you still have to go in sometime today and grab the rest of your things."

James groaned again at the reminder. It took a lot of thinking and long talks with Spencer but James had decided his time as an Agent was over. Someone had to stay home in his opinion and take care of their growing family, Everett may be a teenager but James still thought someone should always be around just in case. They had also talked about adopting more kids, but younger. As much as James would miss being an Agent, he had enough experiences and time on the job. He had seen too much. Like his dad, he decided to start writing books as a way to vent everything he had seen.

"God I hope Kaleb and Tria are out on a case."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "No you don't. And you would see them some other time anyway."

"Oh right." James pouted. "Forgot they were my best friends."

"Idiot." Spencer said fondly, kissing James one last time before he walked to the door.

"Waaaait!" James whined. "That was a terrible goodbye!"

Before he could even blink, he found himself pressed against Spencer.

"Bye." Spencer mumbled before giving James a kiss that he _definitely_ counted as a good goodbye kiss.

James gripped Spencer's shirt as he pulled away slowly. He always wondered if kissing Spencer would ever make him not feel weak in the knees. He sure hoped not.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

It was finally lunchtime, his first day of school was halfway over with. He still wanted to fling himself off a cliff. Of course he had plenty of stares but weird enough he never heard any bad words spoken. It set him on edge.

Which was probably why he jumped and dropped his books when someone was suddenly beside him at his locker.

"Shit!" He said out loud as his heart started racing.

"Oh! God I'm so sorry."

Everett blinked in shock as a blonde girl handed him his books that he had dropped.

"It's...um don't worry about it." He felt himself tense as her hands brushed his when he took them from her.

"I just wanted to ask if you had somewhere to sit for lunch, being new here and all."

Everett shifted and shook his head. He wasn't use to kids his age being nice to him, though he couldn't tell if this was just an act.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends then? It was actually my brothers idea to ask you, he's in your English class."

"Your..brother?" He wondered why the boy wasn't asking him then.

"Yeah! Sorry, I'm Sonya!" She gave him a smile, "My brother is Lucas, I don't know if you noticed him or not but he usually sits in the back corner of his classes."

Everett thought back to his English class and found that he did know who Lucas was. A blonde boy with messy hair that for the most part kept his head down scribbling things in his notebook.

"Why isn't he asking me?" Everett asked, Sonya must have taken it as a 'yes' as she started walking down the hall gesturing for him to follow her.

"He can be pretty shy. But he knows how it feels to be the new kid in the middle of a school year so he asked if I could ask you to join us." Sonya suddenly looked sheepish. "Though I wasn't supposed to tell you all of that so if you could pretend you don't know it was him, that'd be great."

Everett for some reason found himself agreeing not to say anything. There was something about this girl he liked, it seemed he found himself a friend possibly two if her brother counted in the future.

As they walked towards the outside courtyard of the school Everett found himself listening to the blonde girl. Her and her brother were twins, and had went to separate schools for high school since their parents were divorced and one twin lived with the other parent in different school districts. Sonya didn't say why Lucas had transferred to this school in the middle of their Freshman year last year but Everett had a feeling bullying was involved.

When they finally reached outside, Sonya practically skipped to one of the tables that was a little too full for his liking. His grip on his books tightened.

He barely listened as she made introductions. Until she reached Lucas.

"Everett this is my brother Lucas." He could have sworn there was some _suggestion_ in her voice as she said it.

Everett watched as the blonde boy barely looked him in the eye, his cheeks a slight pink.

"Hi," He said so softly but that was all Everett had to hear. He found himself swallowing roughly.

"Hey." Everett cringed inside as his voice cracked a little on the simple word.

Sonya looked at them with a glint in her eye as she practically shoved Everett onto the bench seat across from Lucas.

Both boys didn't notice the glances and smirks the other teens at the table were exchanging watching the two boys.

When it seemed as if the other teens were too wrapped in another conversation, Everett looked back at Lucas.

"You're in my English class, aren't you?"

Everett felt his stomach twist in an odd way he never felt before as Lucas shyly looked at him.

"Yeah." Lucas opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I like your hair."

If he wasn't leaning forward slightly, Everett doubted he would have been able to hear the words so softly spoken. He found himself smiling at the blonde boy.

"Thanks, I like yours too." He said back, a slight joking tone in his voice. He watched as Lucas' lips turned into a small smile. _Had he died and gone to heaven?_

When lunch had finally ended, Everett found himself excited for the school days ahead of him if it meant seeing Lucas again. It was obvious he was attracted to the blonde boy but he never felt this way before. It made him nervous and happy at the same time.

 **CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

James and Spencer sat on the couch watching a movie when Everett came back from school. Spencer had left work early so he could be there just in case the school day didn't go so well.

Both men could see it wasn't necessary as Everett came through the door smiling.

"Did the day go that well?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It sucked at first, but I actually made some friends at lunch so the rest of the day was pretty good." Everett grinned. "I'm actually looking forward to school tomorrow."

James shared a look with Spencer. He turned towards Everett with a teasing grin.

"There was a cute boy, wasn't there?"

Both snickered as Everett turned red and avoided their eyes.

"You know it may be my first day but I have work to catch up on so-" Everett took off towards the stairs.

"Aw our little boy has a crush!" James shouted up the stairs with a laugh.

"Dad!" Everett shouted back in embarrassment.

Silence filled the living room. A wide eyed James looked back at an equally wide eyed Spencer.

"Did he just-" Spencer said choking on the last of his sentence.

A large grin spread across James' face. "He called me dad."

"He called you dad." Spencer repeated with a grin now his own face.

"Would it be weird if I squealed like a teenage girl?"

Spencer let out a loud happy laugh. James' heart already melted from being called dad for the first time, melted even more if possibly at the sight.

 **A/N: The End! Well maybe not completely the end. I will be marking this fanfic as complete but I might add more to this verse if you guys wanted more of Everett like I said in the beginning author's note. I know the ending probably sucked but I wanted to finish this before I the writer's block came back in full force.**

 **Thank you all for reading! The response to this story has been amazing and I can't thank you all enough for enjoying it.**


End file.
